Flavour
by OiCarool
Summary: Darlisa 18


Elisabeta revirou-se na cama, frustrada. Havia encontrado Darcy mais cedo, e mais uma vez ele a afastou. Ela podia ver o receio nos olhos dele, as dúvidas, e isso a incomodava e impedia de pensar com clareza. Principalmente porque não conseguia vê-lo sem lembrar da noite que passaram juntos.

Quando se aproximava de Darcy, sentir o perfume dele a transportava para aqueles momentos, para o corpo dele junto ao seu, para todas as novas sensações que Darcy a fizera sentir. E neste dia a lembrança estava mexendo com seu corpo, deixando-a em um estado de alerta permanente, incapaz de dormir.

Ele quase a beijou. Sua boca esteve a centímetros da dele, e Elisabeta lembrava-se da respiração de Darcy batendo em seu rosto. E então ele deu um passo atrás, e mais uma vez falou sobre a necessidade de manterem esse afastamento. Um afastamento que ela não queria, não precisava.

Mas quase beijá-lo levou a uma conversa indiscreta com Jane e Ludmila, onde Elisa revelou detalhes da noite que teve com Darcy, e para sua completa surpresa recebeu olhares impressionados não só de sua irmã, como também de sua amiga mais experiente.

Elisabeta nunca havia pensado a respeito dos detalhes de sua noite com o homem que amava. Não era uma mulher experiente, apesar de saber uma ou outra coisa pelos livros. E por isso sequer cogitou que Darcy pudesse ter sido ousado, pudesse ter mostrado a ela prazeres quase proibidos.

Não se surpreendeu quando, após alguma insistência, Jane contou sobre suas noites com Camilo. Mas a irmã usava palavras doces, e descrevia tudo com um romantismo que deixou Elisabeta apreensiva. Chocou-se ao saber que, apesar dos meses de casada, Jane experimentara muito menos do que ela em uma noite.

Ludmila apenas ria enquanto Elisabeta contava tudo o que acontecera, exigindo mais e mais detalhes. E então, após recordar-se de todas as vezes em que se amaram e em todos os lugares que isso acontecera, nas mais diferentes posições, para o completo choque de Jane, Ludmila decretou: Elisabeta precisava valorizar Darcy, pois era um homem que a tratava como uma meretriz no quarto, e uma princesa fora dele.

Ficou surpresa ao saber que mesmo Ludmila, que já conhecera mais de um homem de forma tão íntima, não parecia ter experimentado tantas coisas quanto ela. Mas quando contou que Darcy a beijara em seu ponto mais íntimo, fazendo com que ela conhecesse um prazer intenso, Ludmila plantou uma semente em seus pensamentos. Questionou se Elisabeta fizera o mesmo por ele, e ela só pôde negar.

Admitia para si mesma que cogitara por algumas vezes naquela noite. Era como um impulso que a atingia, um desejo intenso. Mas faltou a coragem, e precisava admitir que Darcy era um bom comandante, direcionando o corpo dela para onde ele queria. Quando cada uma das meninas retornou a suas casas, Elisabeta ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos e desejos.

E agora ao fechar os olhos imaginava Darcy, e seu corpo já parecia aumentar de temperatura. Sentia uma ardência entre suas pernas, e sabia que o que sentia só poderia ser aliviado por Darcy, por suas mãos, seus lábios, seu corpo. Mas ele insistia em afastá-la, e toda vez que chegava perto apenas aumentava seu desejo.

Não conseguia refletir sobre a relação dos dois desse jeito. Não conseguia visualizar resolução de seus problemas com Darcy, uma vez que tudo o que era capaz de imaginar envolvia os dois se tocando, seus corpos colados, transformando tudo em fogo.

Adormeceu após algumas horas, apenas para que Darcy invadisse seus sonhos.

##

Elisabeta não esperava encontrar Darcy tão cedo, por isso surpreendeu-se ao chegar ao bar na noite seguinte e vê-lo sentado juntos aos amigos. Trocaram um sorriso contido, e Elisabeta sentou-se na única cadeira disponível, ao lado de Darcy. Tão logo sentou, sentiu o braço dele roçar no seu, enviando um arrepio por seu corpo.

Sentiu o perfume de Darcy e precisou controlar a vontade de chegar mais perto, de tocar nos cabelos úmidos dele e afrouxar a gravata apertada. Remexeu-se na cadeira, e ele a encarou curioso. Elisabeta desviou o olhar rapidamente, respirando fundo. Precisava concentrar-se no que estava fazendo, sem as lembranças da noite com Darcy, e muito menos as imagens de seu sonho pularem a cada segundo em sua mente.

Mas se tornou difícil quando o braço dele continuava encostando no seu, e agora a coxa dele tocava a sua. E demorou pouco para que os dedos dele fizessem um leve carinho nos seus, de forma inocente, mas que geravam sensações inquietantes em seu corpo. O assunto dos amigos no bar era o noivado de Ema, mas Elisabeta não conseguia prestar atenção.

Ela tentou mudar sua posição novamente, e Darcy buscou seus olhos mais uma vez, mas dessa vez os olhos dela desviaram para a boca dele. Suas memórias da boca dele passeando por seu corpo, queimando sua pele como brasa, mordendo-a vez ou outra.

Darcy percebeu quando os olhos dela repousaram em sua boca e se tornaram nublados, distantes. Estava tentando captar os sinais de Elisabeta desde que ela chegara, mas ela parecia tensa, desconfortável. Mas só agora notava que a respiração dela parecia mais acelerada, e sentiu sua boca secar ao vê-la morder seu lábio inferior inconscientemente.

Queria se manter afastado dela e pensar em sua vida, mas o desejo por Elisabeta o consumia. A cada vez que a via era mais difícil controlar a vontade de beijá-la, de mostrar a ela outros prazeres e sensações. Sentia vontade de apagar as cartas da mente dos dois, nem que fosse ao incansavelmente fazer outras memórias.

Ela desviou o olhar para o dele, e então Darcy notou os olhos ardentes de Elisa nos seus por alguns segundos, antes de ela desviá-los novamente. Darcy então mudou de posição na cadeira, propositalmente ficando mais próximo dela, suas pernas agora grudados, o cheiro dos cabelos dela cada vez mais forte.

Ela não impediu quando a mão dele buscou a sua e iniciou uma carícia rítmica e provocativa em sua palma. Segurou a respiração ao notar o padrão de movimento, que lembrava os dedos dele em outras partes de seu corpo, provocando exaustivamente até leva-la a loucura.

A medida que o grupo bebia, seu foco nos outros participantes da mesa diminuía. Elisabeta sentia o corpo começar a flutuar, suas palavras ficando mais soltas, e Darcy a seu lado apenas a levava para uma linha única de pensamento. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos propositalmente, expondo seu pescoço e atraindo o olhar de Darcy.

Ela sentiu Darcy se aproximar e cheirar seu pescoço o mais discretamente possível, fechando os olhos com a proximidade. Mas antes que ele pudesse buscar sua mão novamente, Elisabeta a colocou embaixo da mesa. Ludmila e Jane, Camilo, Januário e Ernesto pareciam envolvidos demais em suas próprias conversas.

Elisabeta não pensou muito antes de levar sua mão a coxa de Darcy, cravando suas unhas no músculo e fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Ela deslizou a mão por toda a extensão que pode alcançar, chegando ao joelho de Darcy e fazendo o caminho contrário. Suspirou ao se aproximar da virilha dele, quando o contorno do membro dele bateu em sua mão.

Darcy passou a mão pelos cabelos, se aproximando um pouco mais de Elisabeta, na tentativa de impedir que qualquer um visse o que ela fazia. Empurrou a cadeira um pouco para frente, tentando deixar Elisabeta no ângulo mais inocente possível. Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio ao sentir a mão dela acariciar sua extensão, deixando-o cada vez mais duro e pronto.

Ela tentou disfarçar o sorriso ao senti-lo crescer em sua mão. Gostava desse poder sobre ele. Gostava da ideia de que ele estivesse tão desesperado quanto ela. Tentou manter sua aparência tranquila ao acaricia-lo, respondendo a algumas perguntas de Jane e Ema. Seu corpo queimava ao ver Darcy remexer-se desconfortavelmente a seu lado.

Darcy sabia que precisava parar com aquilo, mas seu auto controle se esvaia a medida que Elisabeta mantinha sua carícia. Sentia a falta de Elisabeta e evitava aliviar-se sozinho. No Vale do Café não via a hora de retornar para encontra-la, e não queria que nada atrapalhasse o desejo acumulado. E desde que a confusão das cartas começara seu humor era variável demais para pensar nisso.

A não ser quando ela se aproximava, e o cheiro dela o fazia recordar da noite dos dois. Quando queria jogar a razão para o alto e beijá-la até que o ar faltasse, até que suas roupas estivessem no chão e seus corpos suados. Mas tentava se afastar, tentava impedir que a paixão e o desejo nublassem os seus pensamentos. Se tornava impossível agora, com a mão dela em uma carícia tão íntima e provocante.

Elisabeta suspirou ao ouvir um gemido baixo escapar dos lábios de Darcy. Mas não podia mais tolerar o desejo que sentia. Queria prova-lo, queria dar a ele o mesmo prazer que ele dera a ela. E depois esperava que ele a tocasse e a possuísse de todas as formas que quisesse, deixando toda a mágoa se esvair em amor.

\- Eu preciso ir. – anunciou ao grupo, sua mão abandonando o membro de Darcy ao levantar-se.

\- Vamos com você, Elisa. Está tarde. – Jane declarou rapidamente.

O grupo se despediu aos poucos e Darcy permaneceu sentado, com a desculpa de que gostaria de terminar sua bebida antes de partir. Ofereceu-se para pagar a conta e incomodou-se quando o olhar de Elisabeta não encontrou o seu.

##

A batida na porta fez Elisabeta abrir um sorriso. Soube no momento em que seus olhos encontraram os dele no bar que aquela noite estava fadada a terminar com os dois juntos. Ajeitou o decote da camisola, expondo um pouco mais seus seios no tecido quase transparente.

\- Darcy... – ela fingiu surpresa quando o viu parado na porta.

Ele levava o paletó nas mãos, os punhos da camisa dobrados e a gravata um pouco mais frouxa do que no bar. Darcy não esperou convite para entrar, lançando um olhar demorado para as vestes de Elisabeta.

\- O que foi aquilo no bar? – ele cobrou, ansioso.

\- O que? – ela fingiu um sorriso doce, fechando a porta pela qual ele acabara de passar.

Ele apontou para o próprio corpo com as mãos.

\- Eu não sei do que está falando, Darcy. – o sorriso dela se alargou, caminhando a passos lentos até ele. – Achei que você queria se manter afastado.

Darcy observou ela se aproximar, sentindo a boca ressecar, o cheiro dela se misturando com o cheiro do álcool que os dois haviam ingerido um pouco a mais do que o devido.

\- Era o nosso combinado. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Mas você foi até o bar... – ela parou em frente a ele, um dedo tocando de leve o peito dele. – E você começou a me provocar.

O dedo que ela repousava no peito de Darcy subiu até os lábios dele, e com um sorriso de lado ele capturou a mão de Elisabeta, entrando em seu jogo. Levou o dedo que o acariciava até os lábios, mordendo-o e chupando levemente, fazendo Elisabeta fechar os olhos.

\- A culpa foi sua. Eu só estava tentando afogar as mágoas. – manteve o sorriso.

\- Afogar, é? – Elisa mordeu o lábio, soltando sua mão da dele. – Eu consigo pensar em um jeito melhor.

Ela deu um passo para trás, soltando a camisola dos ombros e deixando escorrer por seu corpo. Darcy engoliu em seco ao ver o corpo nu de Elisabeta à sua frente. Ele deu um passo a frente para tocá-la, a excitação correndo por suas veias, mas ela o impediu, segurando suas mãos.

Elisabeta sentiu os olhos dele passeando por seu corpo, o calor que sentia aumentando a cada segundo. Levou as mãos aos botões do colete de Darcy, desfazendo as casas e logo juntando a peça ao paletó. Desfez o nó da gravata dele, deixando-a cair de qualquer jeito no chão do quarto. A medida que desabotoava a camisa de Darcy, seus lábios encontravam o peitoral dele.

Não conseguiu ser gentil em suas carícias, pois a pele dele a queimava, e quando finalmente a camisa estava aberta, começou a depositar beijos mais ardentes e mordidas, arranhando o que podia tocar. Darcy tentou novamente tocá-la, sendo impedido no mesmo instante.

Darcy prendeu a respiração ao sentir a língua de Elisabeta em seu corpo. Ansiava pelo toque dela, e as carícias no bar já haviam sido suficientes para deixa-lo excitado. Mas agora Elisabeta descia seus lábios sem pudor, e ele sentiu até medo de mexer-se quando a mão dela o acariciou por cima da calça.

Elisa abriu os botões da calça de Darcy, sem pudor de invadir seu interior. Segurou o membro quente em sua mão, sentindo-o rígido. Darcy soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir a mão fria dela em contato com seu corpo. Mas nada o preparou para a imagem de Elisabeta ajoelhando à sua frente, como uma imagem saída de suas fantasias.

\- Elisabeta, você tem certeza? – perguntou, por dignidade, sem querer quebrar o momento, mas sabendo que precisaria.

Ela não respondeu. Segurou-o ainda mais firme, e então livrou-o dos tecidos. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele e Darcy prendeu a respiração ao ver o sorriso diabólico que surgiu nos lábios de Elisabeta. Ela mal acreditou que suas próprias fantasias estavam se realizando. Ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas podia seguir seus instintos.

E confiando neles levou a língua à ponta da ereção de Darcy, sentindo uma gota salgada em sua ponta. Sentiu Darcy tremer com seu contato, e então passou a língua pela extensão. Uma de suas mãos acariciou o abdome de Darcy, enquanto a outra segurava-o firmemente. Ela voltou suas carícias para a ponta, e ao sentir novamente a língua dela, Darcy não conseguiu segurar-se.

Sua mão procurou os cabelos dela, entremeando os fios e segurando-a. Precisava direcionar Elisabeta, ou seria incapaz de aguentar mais um segundo. Ela relaxou ao contato, deixando-se ser guiada. Darcy tentou olhar para Elisabeta, mas a imagem dos lábios dela ao redor dele era erótica demais para que ele suportasse.

Fechou os olhos e Elisabeta abriu um pouco mais os lábios, abocanhando o que pôde do membro ereto à sua frente. Acariciou-o com a língua, e deixou-se comandar quando Darcy iniciou com um movimento leve de vai-e-vem. A mão que o segurava seguiu os mesmos movimentos, e antes que pudesse perceber seus lábios o envolviam ativamente, fazendo cada vez mais pressão.

O aperto dele em seus cabelos se intensificava a medida que os gemidos ficavam mais altos. Elisabeta não lembrava-se de em outro momento de sua vida sentir-se tão poderosa, tão no controle de si mesma. Observou a expressão entregue de Darcy com o que fazia, os músculos dele contraindo-se involuntariamente. Os cabelos dele caiam na testa, enquanto os dela permaneciam firmes na mão dele.

Ele a afastou de repente, incapaz de segurar mais algum segundo. Puxou-a para cima, enlaçando sua cintura e capturando a boca de Elisabeta sem dar a ela a chance de reagir. Elisabeta sentiu a boca possessiva dele na sua, e as mãos de Darcy desceram sem preocupação. Uma das mãos dele seguiu em direção ao centro dela, acariciando-a quase com agressividade. Ele gemeu entre beijo ao sentir seus dedos úmidos com a excitação dela.

Sem interromper o beijo, ele segurou-a pelas pernas, levantando-a sem dificuldade. Colou a testa na dela e encaixou-se em sua entrada, a penetrando de uma só vez. Elisabeta mordeu o ombro de Darcy, sentindo-o puxá-la contra si. Ele deu alguns passos até que suas costas tocaram a parede gelada, arrancando um suspiro dela ao senti-lo penetrá-la mais profundamente.

\- Você vai me deixar louco. – ele sussurrou, entre as estocadas.

\- Você já me deixa. – ela tentou dizer, quando os dedos de Darcy entraram no meio dos dois e começaram a acaricia-la.

\- Numa próxima vez eu vou até o final. – ele avisou, sério. – Mas eu não podia arriscar você nunca mais fazer isso.

Elisabeta riu, a onda de desejo virando lava em ebulição. Os dedos de Darcy em seu centro e suas estocadas poderosas logo a enviaram para a beira de um abismo, e um gemido alto saiu de seus lábios quando o prazer a invadiu. Ele sorriu satisfeito, finalmente entregando-se à seu próprio prazer.

Levou-a até a cama, a deitando delicadamente, incapaz de soltá-la totalmente. Seus lábios encontraram os de Elisabeta em um beijo delicado.

\- Você não precisava se preocupar. – ela sorriu, se afastando. – Não existe possibilidade desta ter sido a última vez.


End file.
